


2.

by Schweet



Series: Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848394
Kudos: 2





	2.

To  **Her**

You were the fire that burned down the car wash in the middle of town in May of 2009

You were sudden, unexpected

In my first glimpse of you

I saw your choking black smoke on the horizon and stood in terror

Frost coursed through my veins at the glint in your eyes and the way you held your chin

You walked through the door of our classroom

And I hated you

But when I felt the heat of your flames fueled by the chemicals stored within

I fell in love with the fact that you made me feel real

I became obsessed with the tingle of the heat you produced as it danced it’s way down my fingers

So much so that I ignored your smoke as it sunk it’s way into my brain, even though it poisoned my thoughts against me

So much so that I marveled at your mushroom cloud explosions, even when they left third degree burns across my chest

So much so that I laughed with you as pointed out the flaws in other girls, even though that only made me hate myself more

So much so that I defended you no matter what you said or who you hurt, even when that person was me

Instead of running the other way

Instead of calling the fire department or the very least turning on the garden hose

Instead of doing anything else

I let you burn me to ash


End file.
